Happiness
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: A tiny drabble in which the 27th Demon King learned and experienced the real meaning of happiness in a not so easy way. (Yuuram)(A bit crack-ish)


**Title:** Happiness

**Summary: **A tiny drabble in which the 27th Demon King learned and experienced the real meaning of happiness in a not so easy way. (Yuuram)(A bit crack-ish)

**Warning/s: **Shounen-ai, OOCness (because it's necessary and also 'cause it's been forever since I watched this), craziness ('cause the author is bored), Mpreg (just an experiment), lame attempt at humor (I don't think humor is my forte, ahh but I tried)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

**A/N: **This is just a little something I decided to write in an attempt to get rid of my writer's block but I hope you all have fun reading this.

x-o000o-x

The sun was shining brightly; warming the whole kingdom as gentle wisps of wind blew every now and then, adding to the well-loved peace that Shin Makoku had been experiencing for almost seven years now, all thanks to their Demon King.

In Blood Pledge castle however, such peacefulness seem to have no effect in calming down the fidgety double black.

"Please Shinou," Yuuri mumbled to no one in particular as he paced back and forth in front of the closed door of his private chamber. "Please let him be okay."

Conrad who was standing not even a few feet away for the young king, finally took pity on the poor squeaking floor which Yuuri had been stepping on for quite a while now, said, "Heika, please calm down," his soft eyes watching the younger male as his godson almost wore out his shoes by pacing back and forth non-stop for nearly half an hour.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when all of a sudden Wolfram collapsed with no reason at all?" Yuuri stated without pause, clearly agitated before adding, perhaps already out of habit, "And it's Yuuri."

Not far from them, Murata who was watching his best friend with amusement simply adjusted his glasses, grinning widely. "Don't worry Shibuya; I'm pretty certain that he'll be just fine! Besides, Gisela's already taking care of him." A statement followed by an enthusiastic 'yes that's right' from Gunter and a vigorous nod from Greta.

However, any words and assurances made by everyone only seem to fall into deaf ears. "But he collapsed! How can I not worry?"

Gwendal's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the king's, well, un-kingly antics and was ready to reprimand the younger male but thankfully, the door to the Maou's room finally opened, revealing Gisela.

"Heika…" The doctor began, unable to finish her sentence as Yuuri immediately fired questions at her.

"Gisela!" Yuuri exclaimed, grabbing Gisela's shoulder and shaking her roughly. "How's he? Why did he collapse all of a sudden? Is he sick? Will he be fine?"

The female doctor only smiled, seemingly unaffected by what the Maou was doing. "Oh, he's fine, Heika."

Finally, after hearing that, Yuuri calmed down…but just a bit. "Really?" He asked his voice hopeful as he finally stopped shaking the poor doctor — though poor is not really the right word to describe the female doctor since she could be downright scary…but where getting out of track.

The doctor answered Yuuri's inquiry with a small nod, before adding, "But there is something about him that you should know."

Yuuri froze, his nervousness returning, "You said he's fine!" He was about to reach out for the doctor's shoulder to once again shake her, only to stop short when he felt the menacing aura slowly gathering around the healer which clearly tells the Maou that king or not, he'll surely meet his demise by the healer's hand if he continue what he was about to do. And so, fearing for his life the king quickly placed his hand on his sides.

"Yes, I did say that." The green-haired doctor nodded again, now smiling innocently.

"Then what is it? Why did he faint?" The double black asked, and by then, everyone else was curios as well.

"You see, Heika, it's only normal." Gisela explained, her lips curving into a much wider smile.

"Normal?" The double black tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, it's only normal for people who are expecting." After hearing this, few of the others already got a fair idea of what the healer was trying to convey.

Unfortunately, Yuuri wasn't part of said few. "Expecting what?"

A smile, "Congratulations Heika, Lord Wolfram is pregnant."

Then a long bout of silence

Followed by widened eyes; Conrad, those wide eyes doesn't suit you at all.

A wide, sunny smile; Yay! Greta would be a big sister!

Twitching, murderous eyes directed at the Maou; ah, please clam down Gwendal, there's a white kitten somewhere over there, you see?

….accompanied by evilly glinting eye-glasses plus an equally creepy grin. Thank you, Murata.

And then…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" _Thud_. Yep, that was Gunter whose heart couldn't take the shock any longer. Oh, but no worries, he's alive.

A surprisingly calm voice, "Really, is that true?" Would you look at that; being the demon king for almost seven years, as well as being married to one hot-tempered fire demon for nearly two and a half years made everything impossible look normal to you now, huh, Yuuri?

"Yes, Heika, it is true. Well you could see him now if you want. I have more patients to attend to so I'm leaving now." And with the permission from the king, Gisela started to walk away, before she stopped, remembering something. "One more thing, I'll just remind you that he'll have dangerous mood swings."

The young king simply gave a small nod before entering the room Wolfram was in. There he saw his angel sitting on the bed, crystal tears streaming down his beautiful face. Slowly, the double black approached the blond.

"Wolf? What's wrong?" He asked softly, taking a seat beside the distressed male. "Why are you crying?"

"Yuuri," The blond sniffled, rubbing his eyes like a crying kid. "I'm pregnant and I'm scared."

Yuuri then gently pulled his beloved in a tight hug, before whispering. "Shh, Wolf, don't cry. It's alright. You'll be fine. I'm here."

The fire demon then looked up to meet the king's eyes, teary emerald locking onto soft onyx. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? I'm really very happy because I'm going to be a daddy soon!" Yuuri exclaimed with a wide smile.

"You're not lying?" Wolfram asked almost innocently, his tears finally receding as Yuuri confirmed that he was glad and not mad at him. "I'm so happy to hear that!" The blond cheerfully announced while hugging Yuuri.

"_Mood swings_." Yuuri thought fondly. Oh Yuuri, that's what you should be careful of. Remember what Gisela said? It's dangerous.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram's voice was low and threatening as he entangled himself from Yuuri's arms.

"Yes, Wolf?" Yuuri gulped as Wolfram glared at him with such intensity that could destroy the whole demon kingdom. I told you to watch out, didn't I Yuuri?

"You wimp! I'll kill you!" A rather huge fire-ball formed atop the palm of his pale hands. "What did you do to my body?" And the dangerous mood swings became even more dangerous.

Yuuri yelped as he dashed out of the room, running away from his enraged spouse, praying for his dear life as he dodged yet another fire-ball.

"GISELA! YOU SAID HE'S GOING TO HAVE DANGEROUS MOOD SWINGS! THIS IS NOT DANGEROUS AT ALL! THIS IS DEADLY! YOU HEAR ME? _DEADLY_!"

"YUURI, YOU WIMP! GET BACK HERE!"

Oh yes, Yuuri Shibuya is _very happy_ indeed.

x-o000o-x

**A/N:** Whew! It's done. Errrrr… I don't know.. I think it's lame.. Though I hope this was able to lift my writer's block. Ahh. I'm so pathetic, I'm only doing one multi-chaptered story and I'm having writer's block. *sobs*

I totally apologize for all grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I'm not very confident that I was able to find and edit all of them.

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell me. *puppy eyes*

Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
